Thunder Run Racing/Multiplayer
Notice: Multiplayer racing is a fast, difficult and hectic minigame. If you're someone who gets nervous easily, or if you have anxiety problems, it is advised not to play multiplayer racing, and if you do, be careful. If racing gets to be too much for you, leave the race - your health is more important than your game. ---- Race your fellow players to see who can complete the track the fastest! Whenever you enter the waiting room, there's always a list of players on the right side - this is where you can check what dragon did your opponents choose/are choosing, check their stats and if they're ready to race. Before checking the "Ready to race" button, you can choose between your dragons and their stats - its advised to have a very happy dragon as an unhappy dragon will fly much slower. In the waiting room, you can chat with your friends and opponents. After checking yourself, you have to wait for players to also check and, when enough players have checked, they alongside with you will be teleported to a lobby. Once you've joined a lobby, you can see who your opponents and their respective dragon breeds are alongside with both's respective level - you can also see the track used for the race, the trophy rewards and chat with your opponents/friends. There may be more than one lobby active, so if your friends join in a different lobby, you will not be able to race with them. On the top right corner, there's a small 30 seconds timer - that's the waiting counter, the time that the players within the lobby have to decide whether or not they're 100% ready to race. If you feel like there's too many people in a lobby, you won't win or if your friend/s isn't/aren't there, you can always leave by clicking the arrow and confirm your exit however, make sure you do so before the waiting counter hits the 5 seconds mark, if it hits that mark, you will no longer be able to leave the lobby. To join a race, you must check the button to indicate that you're ready to race. There must be 3 or more players ready to start a race. If one or more of the racers don't check at this point, the race will begin when the counter hits zero. If all players within the lobby check, then the counter is interrupted and the race starts with a countdown of 3. If the racers haven't all checked and/or left, another player can join for a max of 3 players. Occasionally, a race can be formed with only 2 players, but this is generally rare and occur only during times when there are very few in the lobbies. Races can not be run without at least 2 players. When you enter in a race, that's the point of no return as any chance of leaving will cost you 5 . After the countdown, the race starts and you can see: *Their respective place, 1st place is colored green, 2nd-4th place is colored yellow and 5th or less is colored red; *Their position in the map; *Your place in the UI; Depending on your dragon's range, you can also shoot the opponents to either slow them down or distract them. The first person to complete all three laps and finish in the fastest time wins the race. The other racers have 20 seconds to finish the race, or at least start their third lap . The first screen that pops up after contains the users and their respective places and rewards, the next screen contains the secondary rewards that you've won - the top three racers are awarded 20 , 23 , their respective number of trophies and 5 (please, check in). Each place has different trophy rewards: *First Place: +10 *Second Place: +5 *Third Place: +2 *Fourth Place: -1 *Fifth Place: -3 *Sixth Place: -5 *Did Not Finish (DNF): -5 Note: Even if you enter racing on single player mode, the game will automatically turn multiplayer on when inside the main lobby; however, if you exit the main lobby, it will revert back to single player.